Longing of a Tainted Heart LOATH
by DyingEyes
Summary: *COMPLETE* RikuXAntiFormSora, RikuXSora Both long for eachother. Riku's deep longing brings Sora into the darkness. How will both react? Bad summary, deep story. YAOI, rated for chapters to come
1. Prologue

-1**_So yea………I haven't written a story in about………three or four years maybe? Don't run away though! It doesn't mean I haven't improved! I pay attention in English class!………anyways………_**

_**Expectations: A deep, sad, short love story that will keep you coming back for more, crying and wondering why you can't find a love like that. With sex. WoO! Any Riku/Sora fans out there, I'm writing this for you! Because there's a shortage of really heart-felt love stories for this couple I believe. So I'm taking some action! **_

_**I don't own anything. Blah blah blah **_

_**Thanks to all who read and review, you'll make my life at least a little more exciting. **_

_**Mournful Riku+Sad Sora+Fluff+SexHAPPINESS :D **_

_**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Prologue

"Sora………I need you."

A lone figure stood in the darkness, barely visible, for he seemed to be the darkness himself. Yet something shone. It wasn't light. It wasn't hope. It was longing. It was true, unselfish longing. The longing to see and to touch and to hold something so dear and so cherished, it only drove him deeper into oblivion. Deeper into hopelessness.

He belonged in the world that surrounded him. He belonged in the dark. No one so selfish and greedy and naïve should be able to live within the light. Yet he longed for it more than he would ever admit.

Riku anxiously took a bright yellow object from his cloak. He ran his gloved fingers over the smooth surface, circled the five rounded points over and over again. It was still firm with life. It was dried or shriveled. It was alive.

"You're safe, Sora. I'll make sure of that. And some day………"

If there was any hope at all in the dark abyss, it all laid in this one small, star-shaped fruit.

_**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Short I know………ridiculously short. But more to come! Onward to Introduction!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_


	2. Introduction

-1

Introduction

"Hyaaaaa!"

Five heartless were sent flying as soon as they came in contact with the Keyblade, disappearing as they slammed against a wall. Five glowing hearts were dispersed into the sky. Sora growled to himself. This whole journey just made him angry. He didn't like to admit it…but it really pissed him off. He had set out to look for Riku. That was suppose to be his only mission. That was all he wanted to think about…but now…the worlds needed him again. Why him? Why couldn't he just find Riku and go home? Why couldn't he be sitting on the beach with Riku and Kairi in Destiny Islands, their only worries-dreading the come of sunset when they'd all have to go home for the night. But no…Sora couldn't even remember what home looked like…what home felt like. Despite that…he was homesick. His heart longed for something. Not just home. But something else. Some kind of feeling. He could only describe it as being homesick. But home wasn't the only thing he missed right now.

"Sora! Behind you!"

Sora leaped into the air before a giant fire ball could collide with his head. He jumped again and landed a powerful blow to the enemy, followed by a round of skillfully planned attacks.

He was doing this for Riku. Every battle he fought, he fought it with the hope that it would bring him closer to the silver-haired boy who plagued his dreams every night. Who beset his thoughts every day.

How was he able to hide his anguish so well? Maybe he didn't. Maybe everyone could see straight through him and knew they could do nothing to help it. Because they weren't Riku.

As thoughts and memories played through his head, his passion to fight deepened. He wanted to get it out. All his anger needed to be released. He couldn't hold it in any longer, this rage and hurt and sorrow. Who better to take it out on than the pawns who were partly the cause of it?

Sora steadied himself, a concentrated look piercing his face. He could feel it. The gather of nameless energy that only came from him. He closed his eyes, readying for transformation. Preparing him self for the jolts of power that would take over his body. He wished for it. He wanted it.

He held his hands out, ready to grab both Keyblades that would soon appear. He opened his eyes to watch as Donald and Goofy were beginning to fade, soon to disappear, leaving him to fight alone in his new form.

But something was wrong…

Donald and Goofy weren't disappearing. They weren't even fading away. They were clearly in focus. And the energy…it wasn't vigorous or stimulating…it was dismal and weightless; yet at the same time seemed to weigh a million pounds.

Anti-Form.

Sora hated when this form took over his body. It was like being one of them. He always felt lost and scared and out of place. It reminded him of the time he was turned into a heartless…he hated it. The darkness didn't suit him well. And though this happened often when Sora would try to transform into another form…he was always taken by surprise.

This time was different though…he didn't dread it. His body welcomed it………

_**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Chapter one coming soon! Hope you guys like it so far smile**_


	3. Shattered Paopu, While I Fall

-1**_Sorry if my writing's a bit rusty. Enjoy!_**

_**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Chapter One

Cold.

He remembered this feeling. The feeling of black, liquid ice rolling over his skin. The numbness that started from his finger tips and slowly crawled through every vein in his body. The feeling of something that could almost be soothing, if it wasn't for frozen pin pricks that sent chills through his brain.

Yes, he remembered it perfectly from his last night on Destiny Islands. He had been sinking into darkness. He had tried so hard to reach for what he knew could save him…but it had been no use. He had still fallen into the darkness, alone and scared to death.

But…it was different this time. For some reason…he wasn't afraid. Startled, maybe. Confused, definitely. Still, there was something keeping him from being scared. Maybe it was the softness of the black smoke around him. Maybe it was the barely audible, incoherent whispers that seemed to fill his mind and long to send him to sleep. The darkness didn't only surround him, it slipped inside him. It sank into his pours and went straight to his heart.

His body wanted to panic, every inch of him wanted to. But it was impossible. It hurt too good. The slight pain seemed to tell him something better was coming.

"Sora! Sora?!"

Goofy reached out just in time before Sora's dark, limp body hit the ground.

Donald zapped the last few enemies before running to Goofy's side. "What's happening to him?! He looks like a heartless!"

Sora had tried to change to Valor Form, but once again had been taken over by his Anti-Form. This time was different though…Donald and Goofy didn't disappear. They watched as Sora's Anti-Form body, yellow eyes glowing awkwardly at them, was slowly being consumed by the shadows he himself seemed to be made of.

"We've got to do something!!" Donald screamed.

"Well what can we do?! The darkness is eating him up!"

"Do something, Goofy!"

"Sora! Sora!! Wake up!" Goofy shook his friend gently, cradling him in his arms.

Donald growled. "It's not working!" He took his wand and hit Sora over the head frantically. "Wake up, wake up, wake up!!"

A tear rolled down Goofy's cheek. "Uh, Donald, I don't think that's gonna work."

Donald stopped in mid air. Fighting back tears of fear, both friends watched helplessly as the Keyblade Master slowly faded completely into the darkness. Nothing was left in Goofy's arms but rising black smoke.

"No…ya can't leave us, Sora."

"Your Majesty!!! Where are you?! We need your help…" Donald slumped to the floor, head hanging in defeat.

"Donald…What are we gonna do? What just happened?"

Sora could only faintly hear the voices of his friends. His vision was becoming blurred and it felt like a thick layer of something wet and cold was traveling over his eyes. In just seconds his vision was completely distorted and consumed by black. The whispers in his mind became louder and louder, obsessing his thoughts and the voices of his two companions.

He was gone. He could sense it. He was no longer with his friends. He was no longer anywhere. He was floating in nothingness. In nonexistence. Something was pulling him. Something so strong and so intense had a hold of him and wasn't going to let go. And Sora let himself be pulled.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A drop, glistening like crystal, gently rolled across the yellow surface of the paopu. Another tear splashed beside it, followed by two more.

"Why? Why was I so stupid?"

Riku sat in the darkness, holding himself. Crouched over the paopu, Ansem's body rocked slowly back-and-forth.

"Why did I misunderstand so much? I could have helped you…"

Riku cried out in rage, picking up the fruit and throwing it with all the anger he held inside himself. The paopu crashed into the wall, bursting into little pieces. Some pieces remained on the juice splattered wall, some fell to the floor. Riku stared in awe. The bright juice and the yellow fragments compared to all the darkness shone beautifully. The smashed fruit was a perfect comparison to Riku's heart. Riku tore his tear-stained gaze away.

"Be strong…I have to be strong."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A flash of light. He was falling. Falling. Falling.

"Giving up already? C'mon, Sora, I thought you were stronger than that."

Riku

Another flash. No. He wouldn't. He couldn't leave him. He didn't have the strength to close the door.

"C'mon, Sora. Together, we can do it!"

Riku

Flash. He was staring worriedly through a huge white door. He just couldn't do it. How would they ever see each other again?

"Don't worry. There will always be a door to the light."

Mickey

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Riku!!!"

Sora's body jolted, like when you wake from a dream where you're falling and falling and it seems you landed in your bed. But Sora was far from his bed.

His movements were erratic and quick, like some kind of insect. Like some kind of very paranoid person. He couldn't control his body from jerking this way or that, almost like it was instinct.

Dark.

He felt like he had been thrown a great distance. Or like he had been dragged by a truck along a gravel road for hours. His skin felt wind-slashed and beaten. His body felt cold, yet at the same time it was burning hot. Something inside him…His body trembled uncontrollably. His muscles felt weak.

Sora opened his eyes. Well, he thought he opened his eyes. Everything was still black.

He panicked. He brought his hands quickly to his eyes. They were open. Was he blind? Sora's breathing hitched in his throat. But he looked down at his hands and finally his eyes were beginning to adjust. He could see the outline of his dark, almost blue hands. Sora sat up and shook his head, as if it would clear away the denseness he felt occupying his mind.

"What the…Where am I?"

A flash of blinding light exploded in his head and across his eyes. He cried out in pain and fell back to the ground. When the light subsided, Sora weakly tried to push himself up again.

"Wh-What's going on?" Sora's weak, desperate voice called out into the oblivion. He hated the dark. He had always been afraid of it. Back on the Islands, Riku would have to walk Sora home if them and their friends stayed out late because Sora would be too frightened to go alone. Of course, they made sure no one saw them. Sora may be the immature one, but he didn't want anyone to know he was afraid of the dark. It was one of the many secrets he shared with his best friend.

Sora squinted and quickly peered about him. This new world he was in…if you could call it a world…was cold and lifeless. The very, almost non-existent essence sent chills over his black…skin. The air was so dense, it felt like he was closed in a tight box, yet at the same time he felt that, at any moment, he would dive into void, nothingness. The air was so cold, he could feel it reeling over his body. He felt like he was sick. Freezing cold and blistering hot all at once. At least he was still able to feel. And he knew he wasn't completely alone. Whether that was good or bad, he wasn't sure.

He stared around him. The ground seemed to be made of shining ,black, rising and falling stones. The air swirled with silver, black, light blue, and even a dark purple. But everything was mostly black.

Suddenly, something caught his attention. Another color. A bright yellow. Sora stared closer and saw that it was two beady eyes gazing emotionless back at him.

_**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Well, I'm gonna stop here for now. I'm very tired and currently trying to get over some kind of cold or strep throat of some sort. Gayness. Anyways…reviews will definitely make me feel a lot better. cough cough See how sick I am? How sad…**_

_**I hate it when people ask for reviews but…I need a confidence boost. C'mon people, I haven't done this for a while. Help me out pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee? WoO! Chapter two soon to be on its wayyyyyyyy. **_


	4. Pain and Comfort

Thank you SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO much to everyone who commented!! I LOVE YOU!! WOO!!

Well, here's the next chapter! ENJOY!!

(sorry, no lemon this time, but it's coming up in the next chapter, Yayy!)

Beware of fluff! Mwahaha

Disclaimer: I don't own nothing

--

Neoshadow.

Sora's heart (did he have one?) panicked a little in his chest.

There's were hundreds of them.

That didn't matter though, right? He could easily beat them all in his anti-form.

…But he was highly mistaken. They all jumped at him at once. Pairs of yellow orbs rising into the air and rushing down to land on his dark form. His dark blue hands flailed everywhere, trying his best to keep the monsters away. But it was no good. He didn't even hit any off of him. He was too weak .This was their territory, it made them stronger…and even if he WAS in his anti-form, his soul and heart were made of light, ruling him weaker.

Still, Sora used all his energy thrash and whirling about. His own smoky shadow emitted from his body, swirling around him, making it even harder to see.

At first he didn't feel any pain. They just seemed to land on him weigh him down. Then came the first bite. The first scratch. It wasn't like normal pain though. It was cold, and harsher. Not only did he feel the ripping at his skin, but it also seemed to rip at his heart. Each gash sent heaps of icy dull pain deep inside his chest.

Why was this happening? Why was he suddenly so vulnerable?

He tried to scream out but heard nothing.

…He couldn't make a sound….save for a soft whimper.

Sora became limp. All his energy gone, he slumped to the floor, Neoshadows eating their way to his susceptible heart.

It was the end…

He closed his eyes and tried to ignore the pain as much as he could. He tried his best to fill his thoughts with Riku…aqua eyes…silver hair…pale skin…confident smile…

"SORA!!"

Sora's eyes snapped open. He felt as if he was awakening from a dream. Oh god, he hoped he was. But as he looked around him, he knew it wasn't true. He still saw the shadows, he still felt the torture.

Once again, Sora closed his eyes and shut out everything around him. He couldn't take it anymore. He couldn't take knowing he wasn't strong enough to save the worlds…to save his friend…

"Sora!…Sora wake up! Please. Please! God, don't you take him from me! Not now!!"

The voice sounded familiar…

"Wake up!!"

As Sora recognized it, his heart filled with hatred and something like bile rose from his black stomach.

Sora forced his eyes open.

Ansem.

Above his face, too close for any comfort, was Ansem. That evil, evil man. Why was he cradling him in his arms like this?? UGH!!

Sora gathered what strength he had to push himself away from the tan, blonde-haired man and fell to the floor. He got up on his hands and feet and glared at the enemy with his yellow eyes.

"What the heck are YOU doing here?!"

His own voice startled him. It whispery and soft, yet dark at the same time.

"Sora, it's…"

Ansem tried to walk towards the boy, but Sora scampered away.

"Don't you come near me!! We defeated you! How are you still alive? And where am I?"

Ansem frowned. He tried to reach a hand out to calm Sora. But the brunette recoiled from the touch.

"Where are my friends? They better not be hurt!"

Ansem looked startled, hurt. But then realization seemed to strike him, and he looked away, but not before Sora caught a glimmer of a tear. The man drooped to the floor. "Sora…"

Sora cocked his head in confusion. It couldn't be Ansem…he died. They killed him.

Then…who was this?

Sora slowly crawled over to the withdrawn man. He put his hands on the man's knees and tried his best to look him in the eye.

"Who are you?"

Sora's voice was still full of hatred and cautiousness. It still may have been Ansem…but Sora highly doubted that. He reached a shadowy hand out, placing it under the man's chin, moving it so that Sora could look into his eyes. Gold.

At first, Sora only saw the gold of Ansem's eyes. But…as he stared closer…he saw aqua-green.

Riku.

"Ri…ku…?"

Ansem slung his head out of Sora's grasp. He shoved the shadow of the kid to the ground and rose, rotating on his heel to make a mad dash from the scene.

"RIKU!!" Sora cried out desperately, reaching out for him from his place on the ground.

Ansem stopped in his tracks. He turned to the heap of shadow on the floor. "Sora…you're not supposed to see me like this… I can't let you…"

Riku turned again, and began to slowly walk away.

Sora watched as the form of Ansem slowly disappeared…but it wasn't Ansem he saw anymore. It was Riku.

"RIKU!!"

Sora fled toward his friend. As he got on the boy's heels he jumped him, wrapping his arms and legs around his best friend.

"Don't go, don't go, don't go!! Please, Riku!" Sora sobbed against the back of Riku's silver hair. "I finally found you. Please…don't leave me…I've been looking for so long…Riku…you're here…"

Riku stopped. He hung his head so his hair fanned out around his face, hiding his tears as he'd always down for years. He listened as Sora begged. It wasn't the voice of a shadow he heard. It was Sora's. His best friend's…his secret love's….

"R-Riku…Riku…Ri-ku…you're here…we're together…I'm not alone…I'm not alone…"

Riku turned to his best friend. It wasn't the black, anti-form he saw…it was the tan, lean brunette he had always loved.

"Sora…"

And there they stood. Looking into each others eyes as if for the first time. Neither moved, neither said a thing. They knew what each other was thinking. And for that brief moment, they could feel the warm breeze of the ocean, the shrill call of seagulls, and the calm sound of the waves of their own Destiny Islands. In each others arms at last, they were home.

"You were never alone, Sora."

With that, Riku closed the distance between them. Their lips met gently and it was like heaven. Sora's brain and heart were in overdrive. From this simple kiss, his vision fuzzed out into white and his thoughts were numbed. He had waited so long…

Riku smiled in his thoughts. Oh, how he'd always dreamed of kissing Sora. He spent hours just thinking about what it would feel like, what it would taste like. Even when they were just kids in elementary school, he had wanted to kiss Sora. Of course…back then it was only on the cheek, maybe a quick peck on the lips, but that was like sex to a six year old!! Nothing showed love more than a kiss. And Riku had ALWAYS loved Sora.

God, Sora's lips were soft. They felt so…virginal? Like they had never been kissed…like the brunette had been saving it all for Riku…had he?

Riku's mind flooded with…happiness? It felt so…strange. He hadn't had this feeling for so long…over a year…and even before that, it was never this good. His dream had come true.

He couldn't take it anymore. With enough passion to melt the coldest heart, Riku deepened their kiss.

Sora fell limp against Riku's strong body. He felt the hard muscled mold and contract against him. He felt so safe…He felt so perfect…

As Riku felt Sora wilt, he pulled their lips apart with a soft "smack". He looked down at Sora and almost fainted from the beauty he saw there. The boy's cheeks were flushed, his cerulean eyes were half-lidded, and his lips were swollen and red, covered in saliva.

"Riku…how…how long…why?"

Riku smiled. "Always, Sora. I've always loved you."

Sora burried his head in Riku's neck. "I've always loved you too, Riku."

Sora smile as he sniffed Riku's scent. It had been so long since he smelled it…god, he loved it. The smell made him feel complete. Made him feel at home. He gone so long without it…

A terrifying thought hit Sora…

"Riku…how…how did I get here?"

Riku stroked Sora hair. "I guess…my heart longed for you so bad it…called your darkness to me…Darkness is weaker than light, Sora."

Sora nodded. He didn't exactly understand but…it seemed to make a little bit of sense.

Another terrifying thought his Sora…

"Am I….gonna have to go back??"

Riku shuddered. "Yes…this is only your soul and heart here with me, Sora…your body's still back on that world…you'll have to go back or you'll be swallowed by darkness…"

Sora shook his head. "NO! I won't leave you!"

Riku held Sora out in front of him. "Sora! You'll find me! I promise! Please, don't panic okay? Let's enjoy the time we have together…"

Sora couldn't help it as a few sobs escaped from him…but he pushed them away and smiled…Riku was right…they had to make the best of the time they had together…

And that meant…

--

Sorry! That's the end of that chapter!! WoO! Lemon coming right up! hehehe Hope you all liked it! Don't forget to review! mwah

Then, Sora couldn't hold it in any longer…

"OH, god, Riku, I missed you!!" Sora fell to his knees as even more violent sobs racked his thin body.

Riku fell to the ground with Sora, bringing the boy into his embrace, shooshing him and rocking him, trying to calm him down the best he could, but it didn't seem to be working. But Riku knew it was alright…he knew it was better to let your emotions out than to have someone try to keep them inside you. So he let the boy cry out into his chest. Tears streamed down Riku's face as he tried his best not to break down with the boy as well. He couldn't…he had to be strong.

"Shh, Sora…I'm here…I-I'm here…"

"Riiiiiku…you're going to leave me again.


	5. Silver and Yellow

Ok wow Soooooo I haven't updated this fic in…a while, let's put it that way ^_^

I'm soooo sorry! I've just been busy trying to come up with other ideas and SOOOO much has been going on in my life it's freakin ridiculous! But I'm sick now! So that means I have time to lay around and write! Yayyness!!!

This is the third and final chapter of LOATH(Longing of a Tainted Heart). At least I think it will be…we'll have to see what my mind conjures up. I could probably run it longer if you all wanted me to, but I think I'm going to end it sweetly here, and then continue on my other KH fanfic (the one with the vampires! Eek!). You all should check that one out as well!

Once again thanks to all those who have read and/or commented on LOATH! You've all made me so happy ^_^ I really hope you all have enjoyed reading this as much as I've enjoyed writing. But sadly…it must come to an end, as all things eventually do.

Well, the moment you've all been waiting for and the reason for this fic to be rated adults only…THE LEMON!!!!!!!!!!!!

ENJOY! ^_~

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Sora couldn't help it as a few sobs escaped from him…but he pushed them away and smiled…Riku was right…they had to make the best of the time they had together…  
And that meant…_

"C'mon, Sora, I really want to show you something."

And with that said, Riku had them both off the ground and standing. Well, Riku was standing, Sora was lying like an infant in his strong arms.

"R-Riku!"

The muscular silver-headed boy looked down at his soon-to-be lover and winked. "You have nothing to worry about, Sora. I'm here."

The whispered words brought solace to Sora's rapidly beating heart and the brunette buried his face in Riku's sturdy chest. For a moment they stood still. Riku staring down at Sora snuggling up against him. A warmth from somewhere inside of the older boy and he knew he couldn't stand it much longer.

He needed Sora.

"AH!" Was all Sora could get out as surprise took over his body. With a flash of light and a strike of cold air, they were suddenly being flung through the darkness. Riku was…flying? Sora timidly withdrew his face from Riku's chest and looked about him. Nothing. It was all just black abyss. How did Riku know where he was going? Then, Sora was hit with something even more surprising. He looked up to Riku only to find a pair of huge black, feathered wings behind his friend. When the hell did he get those?

"Riku…you have…?"

But Riku didn't respond. He simply kept flying forwards, a look of concentration beaming from his face. Sora had to admit it, he was scared shitless. But…he had Riku now. So he knew everything was going to be alright!

In just seconds Riku came to a shrieking halt. Once again a shock of fear trembled Sora's body. Were the heartless back?

But no. That wasn't it at all.

An uncontrollable gasp was caught in Sora's throat as he warily raised his cerulean eyes. The sight before him was beautiful.

A deserted beach.

Yet…it was unlike any beach on Destiny Island. A colossal moon hung low on the horizon, spilling silver light over and under everything grain of sand. Everything glowed and glimmered in a luminosity only dreams could offer. The waves crashed upon the shore as liquid metal, leaving a remainder of reflection, then crashing again ever so softly. No clouds trespassed in the vast, never ending black of the sky, only millions of tiny stars-if that's what they even were.

Sora could swear his heart skipped more than one beat, and his hands clung tightly to Riku's shirt in some kind of desperation.

Riku also showed a form of desperation, but it shone in his eyes, which couldn't seem to leave Sora. The older boy sauntered down the beach, staring at Sora the whole time, until they finally came to the water. Slowly, and not unlike the care of a mother towards a child, Riku placed Sora down so the younger boy could stand by himself.

Finally, Sora was able to tear his gave away from the beautiful scenery long enough to steal a glance back at Riku. Once again, his breath was stolen from him. The black wings were gone, but Sora hardly missed them, all he could focus on right now was his older lover's glistening, aqua eyes. The moon cast a spell on them, making the unique iris's shine brighter than ever. And his hair. Oh my. The moon seemed to be captured in each strand, forming a somewhat halo around Riku's pale gorgeous face.

"Riku…" Sora couldn't be controlled. He threw himself at Riku, crashing their lips together in an undying, superlative kiss. Their hands began to roam each other's bodies and breathing became a little hard for both of them. Riku, seeing that it was becoming a task for Sora to hold himself up, brought them both down to lay in the silvery sand. Sora's small, lithe body upon Riku's felt so amazing.

Their lips never left once and their tongues couldn't stop melding together. Riku inwardly smirked at the huffs and gasps and mewls that Sora was producing. The little boy wanted him so badly. He could smell it. Well, he couldn't say much, he could also smell his own want for the one on top of him.

Sora, to Riku's surprise and pleasure, sat up and quickly removed his shirt exposing his trim, tan chest and petite brown nipples. Riku wanted those nipples. In a fluid effort he rose to a sitting position and caught one in his warm mouth.

Sora let out a shrill cry and buried his hands in Riku's hair. "Riku! Oh god…"

The silver-haired boy gently twisted the small hard nub with his teeth, sucking roughly afterwards. Riku was pleased when he pulled back to see it swollen and red. He looked up to see Sora's face hinted slightly with pain, but doused mostly in lust, a soft blush dusting the boys cheeks and nose.

"Riku…that…that felt amazing. The pain…please…Riku, I just want to feel you!"

Sora pinned Riku back to the ground, but not before tearing the other's shirt away from that elegant ivory chest. Sora stared down at his life-long friend. Never had he thought this would be happening. Not even in his wildest dreams had he went so far as to hope to have Riku under him like this. Under his control.

Riku's nipples were a soft, pale pink. They were divine and inviting. Sora brought his head down at slide his tongue across it. He took it into his mouth, but did not abuse it as Riku had his, rather, he suckled soothingly.

In reaction, Riku's head fell back and he let out a deep moan. This urged Sora on. Hastily, the younger boy bit sharply and pulled away, only to start unbuttoning his pants.

Riku was falling for Sora more and more every single second, every single surprise. Not waiting for his partner, Riku began to unbutton his own pants. Simultaneously, both pairs were tossed away.

Riku had to admit. He was a bit frightened. Not of Sora, but the thought of Sora wanting to stop. The thought of Sora disappearing because all of this might only be a dream. What if it was too sudden for Sora?

All thoughts and reasoning was pushed away when Sora's lips were once again met with his. The small, nimble body was once again pressed on top of his, but this time…naked. He could feel every muscle, every bony hip and rib, every curve of his beautiful best friend. Things beyond this point became surprisingly hot and for the most part both experienced it all in a white haze of lust and love.

Their mouths continued to melt into each other as their bodies began to rock. Sora was sliding and rolling his hips, dragging his whole self up and down Riku's milky body in the desperation of touch. He had never hungered for something so fervently in his life.

Sora circled his tongue around Riku's wet mouth one last time before slowly and tantalizingly lugging out, tracing Riku's soft, pink lips and leaving a trail of saliva. He stole Riku's glance and held it. Both stared at each other, panting and heaving, a sheen of sweat already cascading over their bodies.

Sora broke their connection to look down at their bodies. Their cocks continuously rubbed together, regardless of their intent. Both were so full and hard, each aching with need. Sora's was, of course, a bit smaller than Riku's and darker in color, while Riku's was large and marvelous and pale, much like the rest of his body. Sora couldn't contain himself. Riku watched astonished as Sora's head went down and his tongue darted out to lick away the precum from the tip of his massive member.

"Good god..!"

Sora grinned at Riku, only his eyes lifting up from the dick in front of him.

"Did that feel good, Riku?" He asked in an almost innocent voice.

"Fuck yes! Sora…" The last word was said as a plead. Riku was tangling his hands in Sora's spiky hair, pulling him down.

Sora obeyed, taking as much of Riku into his mouth as he could. He was naïve, but did his best to bring some sort of pleasure to his new lover. Slurping and sucking, bobbing and biting. He did everything with the love he had for Riku.

The warmth and Sora's mouth and the wetness of his soft tongue was like beautiful torture. He watched Sora, eyes half-lidded, red lips so plump around his full dick. He wanted more though.

He grabbed under Sora's arms and dragged the boy so he was once again sitting atop him. This time, he was straddling his stomach. Riku took hold of Sora's hips and pulled him so that the brunettes arse was looming right above his pink lips. Riku looked up, and past Sora's dick, he could see the boy's eyes were filled with so much passion and heat he knew he had to hurry.

Riku lifted his arms as far as they would go, and starting from the side of Sora's small chest, scraped his fingernails down the length of his tan body. This sent shivers threw the younger boy and he made an involuntary buck with his hips. At that, Riku grabbed each of Sora's ass cheeks in each hand and pulled them apart, revealing the puckered hole so he longed for. Quickly and with hunger, his tongue darted out, lapping at the pink hole. He circled it and began probing, sticking only the tip of his tongue in and out.

Sora was breathing ever more heavier. His head lulled back and soft whimpers escaped his lips. The feeling was so alien, but so erotic, it left him speechless.

Finally, Riku began shoving the whole muscle of his tongue into Sora's wanting ass. He thrust in and out, in and out, making sure Sora was getting good and wet. The silver-haired boy was taken aback when he watched Sora's hand move towards his own dark member. Sora was playing with himself…good lord it was time!

Riku retracted his tongue and pulled himself further up the sand so that Sora was straddling his dick. He carefully placed his tip at the opening.

"Sora…"

Sora was startled by Riku's voice. He had been trying to prepare himself for the pain that was to come. He hadn't expected Riku to speak.

"Sora, I…I want you to know…I want you to realize how much I…love you." The words came out soft. They came out with meaning and truth.

Tears sprang into Sora's ever-blue eyes.

"Oh, Riku! I love you so much!!!" He flung his body down, wrapping his arms around Riku's neck, burying his face in the lovely silver hair.

"Sora…I've wanted you for so long…I want to be inside of you…are you ready, Sora?"

Sora nodded with a vigor that made it obvious he truly did want this as well. So in response, Riku took hold of those tiny hips and with the most care, began entering himself into Sora.

"A-ah!" It wasn't exactly a cry of pain, but mostly a cry of surprise. He had never felt this before.

"Nnnnn." That sound came from Riku's lip long and deep. Sora was so tight, so hot and so virginal.

"Sora, shit…I…it's so hard to hold myself back…"

Riku felt Sora lips suddenly beside his ear.

"…Then don't."

Riku's body shuddered and he slammed the rest of himself deep, deep into Sora, who screamed out in pain.

"D-Don't stop, Riku. I want it…I…I want you!!!" Sora lifted his own hips and brought them back down onto Riku.

They started a rhythm together that seemed would never end. Sora rode and rode Riku, his eyes tearing and his hair flinging in all directions. The sound of wet bodies slapping together filled the air, along with the scents of love and lust and sex. Cries and screams and deep moans could be heard across their dark world. This night was there's it belonged to them and their passion. They both hardly noticed as they tide began to rise, surrounding them both in the liquid metal of the water.

Sora didn't even need to be touched, simply having Riku fill him, slamming into his pleasure spot with every thrust was enough to have him swimming in ecstasy and rapture. Soon enough, his hot white cum was shooting itself across Riku's pale, glistening body, even reaching up to his elegant face. Sora continued to ride Riku through the after math of his ejaculation, but his body couldn't hold itself up and fell hard onto Riku's chest.

Riku didn't mind, though. Watching the boy cum all over him sent him to a new high and he grabbed the boy's hips and began to fuck him with more fervor and dedication than before. Sora's limp body bounced and bobbed atop the silver-haired boy. He looked to the moon and couldn't contain himself any longer. He unleashed his seed violently inside of Sora's body, filling every crevice, even to the point that it began spilling out onto his own hips.

They lay together there for a while. Breathing inside of each other. Roaming and loving and feeling. Riku's flaccid hand ran through Sora's hair again and again. They were the very picture of love itself.

"Sora…you are…the most amazing thing…in my whole life."

Sora once again couldn't help the tears coming to his eyes.

"So are you, Riku."

"Sora, I…I have one more thing to show you…"

And once again they were off. Flying through the night. Naked this time, but who cared? No one was there to see them.

They landed in a cool, dark room. Everything was black, just as it had been before. As Sora was set back upon the floor his eyes roamed around for something, anything that Riku might have wanted to show him. Nothing.

"Over here."

He took Sora's hand into his own and guided the boy down a tiny corridor and into another room that they had to duck to enter.

And there it was. A paopu fruit, smashed against the wall.

"Riku…"

He guided them closer until the kneeled in front of it.

"Sora, I know…I know it's not…whole, but…will you…share it with me? I want…"

"I want to be your eternity," Sora finished.

This time, tears filled Riku's eyes. "T-Then you will?"

Sora nodded and bent forward to lick a chunk of the yellow fruit off of the wall. In an instant he had his open lips pressed to Riku's, who in turn took the fruit from Sora with his tongue and into his own mouth. He sat back and chewed the sweet, sweet fruit. Once he swallowed it, he himself bent forward and licked a piece up from the ground. With his teeth, he brought it to Sora's awaiting, open mouth. This time, their lips didn't part. Riku waited until Sora had finished the fruit, then dove his tongue deep inside his new lover's mouth, as if diving for the paopu. They sat and enjoyed the sugariness of their passionate kiss. Lust was gone and all that remained was passion and infatuation and admiration and love.

After what seemed like an eternity, Riku pulled back. Sora cocked his head in curiosity as he watched his aqua-eyes lover delve deep into the ground itself, as if he was digging into the pockets of his pants. In an instant he revealed two small, white objects.

"Chalk?"

Riku nodded. He reached forward and let one fall into Sora's hand. Silent, he turned to the wall and began drawing. Sora took a glance over Riku's pale shoulder. It was him. Riku was drawing him. Sora smiled. The younger boy took a seat beside his lover and began drawing long hair and a smiling face. Riku.

When they were done drawing one another they both began to draw stars and hands holding out the stars to each other. It was a sign. Not unlike an engagement, this tied them together, made them permanent until the next time they met.

"Now…we are forever together. Our souls are etched into the darkness, Sora."

Riku turned his gaze to Sora.

"Now…we wait, until we can finally meet again, in the world of light…"

Sora began to panic. He felt it. His body was dissipating. He was becoming nothing, being pulled back to his real physical body.

"N-NO! RIKU!! DON'T LET ME GO!!!"

"Sora…I'm not. You're here. You're with me. Please, Sora, my love, don't be afraid! There…There will always be a door to the light…" Riku tried to hold them back, but tears spilled from his eyes, flowing down his pale cheeks.

"I'LL FIND YOU, RIKU!!! WAIT FOR ME!!! I LOVE YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"I love you, Sora!" Riku called out in a whisper as there hands finally left each other and Sora was gone.

But… Sora wasn't gone. Not completely. He could still taste that boy on his lips. He could still feel that boy on his skin and smell him in the air.

It wouldn't be long now…

They would finally be together…forever.

"_Be strong, Riku…be strong…" _

_**End.**_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

OMG IT"S DONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

That took me all day to fucking write! I'm serious! I've been writing ever since I woke up -_- geez louis! But it just flew out of my hands…I'm very happy with it ^_^

I really hope you all enjoyed it!!!! Please let me know!!!!

Yayy for Sora and Riku ^__________^

3 Nikki


End file.
